In the Middle, Forever
by Dianzu
Summary: [ oneshot ] "Soonyoung, jika suatu saat Aku meninggal. Apakah kau masih menjadi kekasihku?" / "Kau ini bicara apa sih? Walaupun kau meninggal nanti, kita akan tetap menjadi sepasang kekasih! Ingat kan? Kita akan bersama selamanya. SELAMANYA!" [ soonhoon ] [ seventeen ]


**IN THE MIDDLE, FOREVER**

 **Main pair:**

 **[Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Jihoon]**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Seventeen Pledis Entertainment**

 **Warn! Yaoi, OOC, TYPO, AU!**

 **I hope you enjoy this story~**

.

.

.

.

 **LIBUR** telah tiba. Kwon Soonyoung mengajak sang kekasih untuk berlibur bersama. Pria bermata sipit itu mengusulkan untuk kemping disebuah hutan belantara. Lee Jihoon—kekasih Soonyoung menyetujuinya. Kebetulan ia perlu bersantai dari pekerjaan yang selalu menyita waktu.

Keesokan paginya, kedua pasang kekasih itu pergi ke tempat tujuan. Sesekali Soonyoung bernyanyi didalam mobil bersama Jihoon. Kedua pria itu terlihat sangat senang.

Setelah 3 jam menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai. Disana sudah terlihat banyak orang yang mengikuti acara kemping. Beberapa tenda biru juga sudah dipasang. Soonyoung selalu menggenggam tangan mungil Jihoon.

Mata sipit Jihoon menerawang pohon besar. Sangat elok untuk dipandang. Dengan air sungai yang mengalir deras dipinggiran sana. Ciptaan Tuhan memang selalu Indah.

"Aku suka tempatnya." tukas Jihoon. Mata sipit itu masih menatap keatas. Pohon hijau nan tinggi berdiri dengan kokoh.

Soonyoung tersenyum. Semakin digenggam erat tangan sang kekasih, "Aku senang mendengarnya."

Pria yang lebih pendek menatap pemuda Kwon. "Soonyoung, jika suatu saat Aku meninggal. Apakah kau masih menjadi kekasihku?"

Soonyoung tersenyum. "Kau ini bicara apa sih? Walaupun kau meninggal nanti, kita akan tetap menjadi sepasang kekasih! Ingat kan? Kita akan bersama selamanya. SELAMANYA!" balas Soonyoung dengan suara lantang.

Jihoon tersenyum mendengarnya. Dipeluknya sang kekasih yang lebih tinggi. Kedua pemuda itu berpelukan dibawah rindangnya pohon.

.

.

.

.

Setelah menghabiskan malam pertama didalam tenda, paginya Kwon Soonyoung mengajak sang kekasih untuk mandi sekaligus berenang di air sungai. Air jernih sangat bagus untuk mood pagi agar lebih baik.

"Jihoon, cepatlah." ucap Soonyoung.

Pemuda bertubuh mungil sibuk mencari pakaian serta handuk. Ia lantas menatap sang kekasih, "Yasudah. Kau pergi saja duluan."

"Baiklah."

Soonyoung pergi terlebih dahulu bersama beberapa rombongan. Meninggalkan Jihoon sendirian didalam tenda. Lagipula jarak perkemahan dan sungai tak terlalu jauh. Kau hanya perlu berjalan beberapa langkah, melewati jembatan kayu.

Pemuda bermarga Lee bernafas lega. Pada akhirnya pakaian ganti serta handuk ditemukan didalam tas. Kedua kaki mungilnya segera melangkah keluar dari tenda. Udara di pagi hari memang sangat sejuk.

Tanah coklat masih terasa lembab. Send jepit berwarna biru tosca bersentuhan dengan bumi. Pria mungil itu berjalan riang. Sesekali bersenandung mengikuti siulan burung.

Jihoon berjalan diatas jembatan kayu. Masih bersenandung dengan indah, kekasih Kwon Soonyoung menatap derasnya air sungai dibawah sana. Bebatuan besar serta air yang mengalir cepat bak lari maraton itu ditatap lekat oleh Lee Jihoon.

Jembatan kayu memiliki panjang beberapa meter. Lumayan panjang untuk ditempuh. Jihoon tetap berjalan santai diatas jembatan. Kedua tangan memegang baju ganti serta handuk.

Kayu-kayu terlihat basah, mungkin karena efek embun di pagi hari. Udara masih terasa dingin. Dan tanpa diketahui, salah satu kayu telah rusak. Dan Jihoon menginjaknya.

Pemuda mungil itu terjatuh kebawah. Bertemu dengan derasnya air sungai yang mengalir. Tubuh mungilnya tenggelam. Ia berusaha berteriak, meminta tolong kepada siapa saja.

Air sungai semakin deras. Jihoon terombang-ambing didalam air, kepalanya terbentur batu besar. Mata sipit itu terlihat sayu, perlahan tertutup. Tubuhnya tenggelam.

.

.

.

.

Kwon Soonyoung sudah selesai mandi di pinggir sungai. Berbincang dengan beberapa pengunjung lain yang ikut acara kemping. Sedikit kebingungan karena Jihoon tak kunjung datang.

"Jihoon, kenapa lama sekali." gumam Soonyoung.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu menengok kesana dan kemari. Berusaha mencari sosok pria yang dicintai. Namun nihil, ia tak ada.

"Ah, Aku baru ingat kalau Jihoon tak terlalu suka air dingin. Mungkin dia sudah mandi di pemandian hangat."

Kwon Soonyoung berpikir positif. Ia lantas melanjutkan membasuh seluruh tubuh dengan air dingin sungai.

.

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang sore, dan Lee Jihoon tak terlihat batang hidungnya sejak tadi pagi. Soonyoung yang selalu berpikir positif sejak tapi pun merasa khawatir. Tidak mungkin Jihoon mandi selama berjam-jam. Tidak tidak, Jihoon bukanlah tipe pria yang berlama-lama dalam kamar mandi.

Ia berjalan ke seluruh penjuru tenda. Mungkin saja Jihoon sedang berkunjung ke tenda lain. Pemuda Kwon tetap berjalan mencari sang kekasih, beberapa kali bertanya pada pengunjung yang lain.

Namun tidak ada. Lee Jihoon tidak ada dimana-mana.

Ia lelah. Soonyoung mendudukkan diri dipinggiran sungai. Menatap jembatan kayu yang terlihat mulai rapuh. Ah, untung Soonyoung tak melewati jembatan itu tadi—ya, walau tadinya ia sempat ingin menyebrangi sungai lewat jembatan kayu itu. Namun Lee Chan; selaku pemandu acara kemping melarangnya lewat situ karena jembatan kayu sudah lama rusak. Jadi, ia menyebrangi sungai dengan jembatan aspal di ujung sana.

Tunggu, jembatan kayu? Rusak? Kwon Soonyoung langsung bangkit dari duduk. Ia berjalan mendekat pada kayu rapuh. Menatap salah satu kayu yang sudah bolong. Mata sipitnya menangkap sesuatu yang tak asing. Handuk merah jambu milik Jihoon menyangkut di kayu rapuh.

Soonyoung panik. Ia segera berteriak meminta tolong. Seluruh pengunjung kemping menjadi panik.

"TOLONG AKU! KEKASIHKU TENGGELAM DI SUNGAI!"

Pemuda Kwon menceritakan semuanya pada Chan. Pemandu acara kemping itu melebarkan mata, ia langsung menelpon tim SAR untuk mencari Jihoon yang terseret arus air.

Segerombolan pengunjung berhamburan datang mendekat pada jembatan kayu. Melihat derasnya air sungai membuat mereka yakin jika pemuda mungil itu memang terseret air sungai. Tim SAR segera mencari tubuh Jihoon. Soonyoung bersikeras untuk ikut, namun dilarang oleh Chan.

"Biarkan tim SAR mencari."

Pemuda Kwon berdoa dalam hati. Berharap sang kekasih baik-baik saja. Hatinya sesak, air mata mengalir deras dipipinya.

.

.

.

.

Hari semakin larut. Jam tangan Chan sudah menunjukkan pukul 12 malam. Namun belum ada kabar dari tim SAR. Soonyoung semakin merana, wajahnya merah total. Beberapa orang memberinya semangat.

Tak lama kemudian, tim SAR datang dengan perahu karet mereka. Soonyoung segera berlarian mendekat. Suasana yang gelap membuatnya menabrak beberapa orang. Tim SAR mengangkat tubuh pria mungil dan menaruhnya diatas tanah. Tubuhnya basah, wajahnya putih pucat. Kepalanya berdarah akibat benturan.

Soonyoung merengkuh tubuh mungil erat. Dielus rambut coklat terang dengan sayang. Ia semakin menitikan air mata.

"Tuan, pria itu sudah tiada."

Sengatan listrik menyetrum tubuhnya. Pemuda itu membulatkan mata. Semakin memeluk erat tubuh sang kekasih yang sudah tak bernyawa.

"T-tidak mungkin! Jihoon masih hidup! Ya, kan? Hei, Kwon Jihoon. Bangunlah—"

Soonyoung menepuk-nepuk pipi sang kekasih. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Tak ada nafas yang keluar dari tubuh itu, tak ada oksigen.

Malam itu, adalah malam yang paling menyedihkan bagi Kwon Soonyoung.

.

.

.

.

"Aku turut berduka, Soonyoung."

Choi Seungcheol menepuk pundak Soonyoung pelan. Berusaha menyalurkan kekuatan untuk sahabat yang tengah bersedih. Soonyoung tersenyum, "Terima kasih."

"Istirahatlah. Malam ini kami akan menginap dirumah mu." kini giliran Jeonghan yang berbicara.

Soonyoung mengangguk. Ia memang butuh istirahat sekarang. Setelah pemakaman Jihoon, ia tak istirahat dan makan dengan cukup semenjak kejadian _ditemukannya jasad Lee Jihoon_. Ia lalu masuk kedalam kamar.

Pemuda bermata sipit itu merebahkan diri diatas kasur besar. Berusaha memejamkan mata, menghilangkan beban pikiran yang bersarang didalam otak. Soonyoung tertidur pulas.

"Soonyoungie, hei Kwon."

Suara terdengar. Soonyoung membuka mata. Ia menatap sosok pria yang sangat tak asing untuk dilihat. Pemuda itu tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang pucat dan kepala berdarah.

"Maaf Aku tak bisa menyusulmu di pemandian sungai waktu itu. Namun sekarang Aku bisa menyusulmu. Kwon Soonyoung, kita akan selalu menjadi kekasih, bersama. Selamanya."

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **A/n:**

 **Fanfiksi ini remake dari urban legend yang saya baca. Dengan judul yang sama pula.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca :)**

 **-levieren225**


End file.
